


It Plays Sweet Music! (That Sounds Dumb.)

by Petey_Pie



Series: One For The Radio. (Seriously Harry, what is that?) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basilisk - Freeform, Chamber of Secrets, Child Abuse, Corrupt Hogwarts, Deaf! Harry, Draco is Protective, Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Good Dark Side, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Good Voldemort, Harry has a snake, Hurt! Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Nasha - Freeform, Not Abandoned i just take ages between uploads oops, Parent Tom Riddle, Parent Voldemort, Possessive Draco, Scitalis, So does Draco, bad light side, deaf! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petey_Pie/pseuds/Petey_Pie
Summary: Going into his second year at Hogwarts, Hadrian James Potter was fully expecting his life to be on the road for the better. With his new guardians Tom and Sev, and Draco at his right hand, there wasn't much that could go wrong, right? Well, not all is as it seems within the school. Conversations behind locked doors could lead to plans being uncovered that could change the fate of the wizarding world for the worst. Just remember, just because someone appears good, doesn't mean their intentions are always true.{{Sequel to 'One For The Radio. (What The Hell Is A Radio, Potter?)'}}





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> So we're back! I know the first chapter is a little lacking in drama, but I'm really going to take the time to set the scene in this one! Don't fear, there will be plenty of plot twists and adventure throughout this second instalment, but it will build up as we go. I hope you enjoy!

Hadrian was drifting, floating on nothing in a vast expanse of nothingness. It was peaceful, not the false kind of quiet that came when his hearing aids were removed, but a soft emptiness that made his whole being relax. He wasn’t too sure where he was, but it was nice and bright, not enough to hurt his eyes, but the perfect balance of dark and light. He could feel something in his hand, and looking down languidly, he saw another clasped in his own. He sighed in delight.

_“It’s almost blissful here, isn’t it Hadrian?”_

Even without being able to see the source of the voice, Hadrian nodded, a lazy smile spreading across his face. That voice made him feel warm, safe. It was one he knew, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

_“For a mind that used to be so restless, the calm is a lovely contrast. It means I can finally converse with you without fear of being swept away.”_

Hadrian giggled, but it sounded far off and echo-y in his own ears. That was funny, he didn’t remember putting his hearing aids in again. Wait, how could he hear someone’s voice then? Where was he?

_“We’re in your mind, darling. It amazes me to see the change that has overcome you since you left those muggles. You’re happy for once, even if it is still a struggle.”_

That was true, he still had very bad days, more often than the very good days anyway, but his therapist was lovely and said he was improving amazingly. Hadrian liked it when he did well, because Tom and Sev would always reward him with hugs and kisses, or new spells to learn and potions to craft, even practicing Parselscript! He was so lucky.

_“Yes, your Tom seems lovely, and I’m almost jealous of the relationship he has with your Severus.”_

He hummed quietly, thoughts drifting by lazily until he realised just who’s the voice was. Was that Tom? But that made no sense, not when he referred to Tom as Hadrian’s Tom. What Tom was it then?

_“You’re very perceptive, little snake. You can call me Marvolo if that makes anything easier. As you know, your Tom created objects to give him immortality.”_

Horcruxes, he thought.

_“Very good! Yes, well, having created lots already, his soul was unstable. Do you know the process for creating a Horcrux?”_

Nope, Tom wouldn’t tell him.

_“Ah, maybe I shouldn’t then…”_

But Hadrian really wanted to know how there was a Marvolo in his mind!

_“Alright, alright. But you didn’t hear it from me. To create a horcrux, one must commit a murder and then split half of their existing soul off into an object. On the night of your parents deaths, your Tom had already killed two people. As he had created many horcruxes before that night, his soul was already unstable, very willing to break apart, so when the killing curse rebound from you and hit him…”_

A part of his soul had latched onto Hadrian. He was a Horcrux? Could people even be then? Did Tom know this?

_“Yes, you are a Horcrux, and I am the soul shard that exists inside of you. There have been records of human horcruxes before, but only rumours. And for your last question, no, I do not think your Tom knows of this.”_

Hadrian grimaced, nodding his head in acceptance. But should he tell Tom what he was?

_“That, my darling, is up to you. Now go on, you’ve been here long enough. It’s time to **wake-.”**_

\---

“-up. Hadrian, darling, it’s time to wake up.”

Sitting up with a gasp, Hadrian fished around blindly for his hearing aids, only for an elegant pair of hands to point out that he was already wearing them. He clutched at his chest, breathing heavily as he leant into Tom’s chest and rubbed his eyes.

“Did you have a nightmare, love?” The man murmured kindly, placing a soft kiss on his temple. Hadrian shook his head.

“No, but I think I met someone.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… There’s a piece… of your soul… in me… and I met him… and he told me I could call him Marvolo…Somehow, I am a horcrux of yours…” He mumbled, trembling in his guardians grip. As the other processed the information, Hadrian took the oppprtunity to poke Toms chest restlessly. It was cheeky, yes, but his therapist had said he’d probably unintentionally act out against his guardians until he had a feel for their parameters and how they would deal with things.

Instead of a witty remark or warning like he had expected from Tom, he was openly being gaped at.

“That can’t be true, I brought my soul back together when I came back, I haven’t made any more horcruxes!”

“Marvolo said you made me accidentally, on the eve of my parents death…”

Realization dawned on Tom’s face, he could see it in his eyes, before he reached out and hugged Hadrian close to him.

“I can remove it if you’d wish. I wouldn’t want to cause you any pain.”

Shaking his head, the boy nudged the older man in the chest.

“It doesn’t hurt me, in fact, I think that’s what made me feel so nice when you were possessing Quirrel. Every time he would look at me it was as if I was being embraced, warm and cosy.”

Tom smiled slightly, perching beside Hadrian on his emerald bedsheets. With a hesitant hand, the man reached out and ran a finger lightly over the scar on his little snakes forehead, eliciting a shaky sigh from his boy as he melted into his arms. An idea forming, the elder gently pushed a wisp of magic into the lightning bolt and relished in the startled mewl it provoked. Hadrian’s eyes fluttered blissfully, body limp and supported only by Tom’s secure hold. It was probably the most adorable thing he’d ever seen, and he smoothed his hands through Hadrian’s curly bed-head as the boy snuffled. God, he was perfect, so beautiful and reliant that it made his heart sing. That was his boy! His son! Pride filled him, and in a moment of impulse, he pressed his cool lips to the warm flesh around Hadrian’s scar, once again pushing a sliver of magic into the curse mark. Hadrian shuddered, pushing even closer to him, nosing delightedly at his neck and wriggling his way onto his lap.

“You’re perfect, Hadrian, my darling boy. You react so wonderfully to my magic, I had never anticipated something like this could happen.”

Hadrian simply responded with a peaceful smile and hooked his arms around Tom’s slender neck, assisting his Tom in picking him up and sweeping gracefully from his bedroom.

They were currently staying in Gaunt Manor - Severus, Tom and Hadrian - as the summer holidays had just begun. After Tom and Sev had blood adopted Hadrian and legally declared him as their Heir, Sev and Hadrian had returned to school to finish the year. Tom had put up his Marcus persona once again and resumed his work in the ministry. Dumbledore, as penance for interrupting his trial, had his position as Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock removed, which was then given to Amelia Bones, the head of Magical Law Enforcement and a formidable, trustworthy woman. Albus was, unfortunately, still headmaster of Hogwarts, but Lucius Malfoy and Tom were working with the board to try and remove him from his position.

When summer had finally come around, Severus and Tom were euphoric to finally bring Hadrian to his new home. On weekends and whenever they’d had time alone without Hadrian, the two had set to remodelling the old, musty manor, which included giving Hadrian the best bedroom they could. It was large and open plan, pale green and silver with a large fireplace for Nasha’s comfort. There was a whole wall of windows, looking out upon the beautiful garden the estate boasted, as well as a study with a small library and an en suite leading off from the room. They had added photos in frames of Hadrian’s birth parents, courtesy of one Remus Lupin, photos of Hadrian with his large group of friends thanks to Sev, and a select few snapshots people had captured of Tom, Sev, and Hadrian together. Not only that, but Hadrian’s room was right across from the music room, complete with a piano and soundproof walls, which was Toms idea.

The pair had been worried about how Hadrian would react, but they needn’t have, as as soon as their boy stepped into his room he had practically exploded with joy, exploring it and rushing back over every few minutes to hug his guardians tightly. It made all the effort well worth it, just for his priceless reaction.

Only three days into the holidays, Tom still had to come and wake Hadrian up to take him to the dining room, just so he didn’t get lost, but that was fine as he was slowly but surely learning his way around.

Today was no different, Tom padding into the dining room barefoot with his boy curled into him for warmth. He was smiling serenely, and as soon as he was close enough to Severus, swooped down and pressed a chaste kiss to his partners lips.

“Good morning, dearest.” Tom hummed. Severus smiled, cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

“Good morning to you to. And to you, Hadrian.”

In response the boy waved a sleepy hand, snuffling into Tom and tightening his hold marginally.

“Did you sleep well last night?” Tom asked, carefully lowering himself into one of the dining room chairs and readjusting his boy so he wouldn’t slip from his lap.

“Very well, it’s much easier to rest with you by my side. Although I’m sure you already knew that.”

Tom chuckled. “Are you insinuating that I _still_ use legilimency on you, my darling Severus?” The man in question rolled his eyes.

“Of course not, I was talking about how you spent the night curled around me, and watched me sleep for a good hour once you had woken up.”

“I did no such thing! Hadrian, baby, tell your Sev that I would never creep on him in such a plebeian way!” The Dark Lords voice was filled with mock-outrage, sending the boy into a fit of sleepy giggles.

“S-Sev, Tom would,” He paused to laugh even harder, “creep o-o-on you in such a ple-… a plebeian way!” He was practically cackling by the end of it, eyes bright and lacking the sleep-clouded look they’d had mere moments before. Severus’ answering grin made Tom’s heart flutter.

“Oh well, if you say so then it must be true, darling.”

Hadrian nodded, wriggling out of Tom’s hold to embrace Severus from in between the mans legs.

“M’always right. We’ve been over this.” Both his parents laughed at this, but it wasn’t malicious or done with the slightest of malevolent intentions, instead full of fondness and adoration that still set his eleven-year-old mind reeling. God how he loved them both.

“Of course you are, little serpent. Now, what would you say to some breakfast? The elves made French toast with powdered sugar, just how you like it.”

Hadrian reluctantly pulled back and nodded, before plodding delicately across the floor to get to his own chair. At first he’d constantly wanted to eat on the laps of his guardians, but his therapist had said that it wouldn’t be good if he ended up totally dependent on Tom and Sev. That was why they’d gotten him his own chair, slightly taller than the others so he could sit comfortably at the table and eat on his own. It was strange for him to think about how easy it was to sit alone before, in the great hall with Dray, but he’d talked to his therapist about that too and she said it was perfectly natural to be fine with something when he was so used to being alone and then not be fine with it once he had support there. She said it was just his brain trying to convince him that Sev and Tom were real and there with him, not about to leave, and that made a lot of sense.

Getting himself comfortable was easy; it was a soft, cushioned chair. The second he was settled, food appeared on the table before him. Grinning, he reached out and grabbed the pitcher of orange juice, pouring himself a glass before passing it on to Sev. Their dining table sat four, but it was round so they could all sit close to each other and not have to stretch to reach things. Hadrian thought it was just perfect.

Tom passed him the maple syrup once he’d taken a slice of French toast and sugar and he poured liberal amounts all over the bread, much to his guardians distaste.

“You know, once you’re up to a healthy weight, that will have to stop. It’s practically pure sugar!”

Hadrian just giggled and cut his food up into small pieces before chowing down eagerly.

They ate in relative silence, small requests of passing foods and drinks the only disturbances. It was nice that way, just how they all liked it. They didn’t need constant conversation, nor a continuous source of noise. They just relished in each others company and filled their stomachs until they were content.

Even with a constant food-source, Hadrian rarely ate a full meal. He was working up to it, gradually, with nutrition potions used as supplements twice a week to keep him functioning. The more he ate, the less he’d have to take the vile things.

Once he’d eaten his fill, Hadrian stood and stretched.

“I’m going to go get dressed,” He announced. “Dray wanted me over early for the party so early I will be.”

And then he ran out of the room.

It had been his best friends birthday during the school term, and Hadrian had owl-ordered him a clock. It may have sounded boring, but it was a cool clock, honest. It was a dragon, and once the owner touched it, it would come to life. It lit up in bright colours, reflecting the owners mood, and when the head was stroked, breathed fire to create the time in flames. Draco had loved it, and that was all that really mattered. However, since his birthday had fallen during the school year, his party had been postponed until summer, the 20th of June, to be precise. And that day was today.

Pushing the door of his room open, the boy made his way to the fireplace where his snake, Nasha, lay. With all the grace of a baby deer, he fell right on top of the massive pile of snake. Nasha hissed in alarm, waking immediately only to find his childish master sprawled on top of his large body.

_“Morning time, Nasssha. It’s Drays birthday party today, so you’ll get to see Scitalisss ssssooner if you help me get ready.”_

If snakes could roll their eyes, his hatchling would understand his fond annoyance.

_“You are such a child, little one, but fine. Scitalissss and I have lots of catching up to do.”_

Hadrian giggled, rolling onto the floor before wandering to his wardrobe, Nasha right on his tail.

“ _Okay, do I go for the muggle style clothing, or the wizarding?”_

_“I would suggest a combination of both. One of your cosy, silver jumperssss with the trousersss your Tom got you and your emerald dress robes.”_

The boy nodded in affirmation, fishing the objects out of his closet while Nasha used his mouth to deftly undo the buttons of Hadrian’s nightshirt. It slipped off of his shoulders as he placed the pile of clothes on his bed, leaving him standing in only boxers. He’d need fresh ones of them anyway.

As he turned to fish around in his drawers, Nasha flicked his tongue out and licked at the skin of the raven’s back, marvelling over the reduce in scarring. He’d been bathing in the potion Narcissa had gifted him so long ago every week for almost nine months now, and whilst his scars were still visible, they were nowhere near as startling as they once had been, faded into a mere few shades lighter than his natural skin tone. Nasha adored seeing the progress.

When Hadrian turned back and started getting dressed, his snake fetched his wand and set it on the bed before slipping out of the room, presumably to go out onto the grounds and feed before they had to leave. The boy took his time dressing, checking himself over in his mirror as he finished. He looked good, a feat he could seldom achieve on his own, but it didn’t matter so much when he didn’t need to choose clothes himself. Then came the daunting task of taming his tangled bedhead. He strolled to his dressing table, perching on the ornate chair in front of the mirror and grabbing his hairbrush from the desk. It took a little bit of time and patience to work out the knots, but once he was done, his hair hung straight, past his shoulders. He wandlessly summoned his wand from his bed, brandishing it at his hair which twisted into two delicate Dutch braids, tied with silver ribbons. He had Narcissa to thank for that handy spell.

Finally ready, he stood and left his room, locking the door behind him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Tom and Sev in his room while he wasn’t there, but more of a habit borne from never having any semblance of privacy in his childhood.

The hallways were daunting and confusing, however his guardians had made sure their room was simply down the corridor from Hadrian’s own, so if he ever needed them, they were on hand. He nudged the door open and crept in, peering curiously at his guardians who were helping each other get dressed. Their relationship was so perfect that he couldn’t help but grin, standing silently at the door as they murmured softly to one another. Sev was the first to notice him, turning and beaming as he waved him over. Hadrian complied with a meek grin, perching on the end of their bed while they finished getting ready.

“You look lovely, little one,” Sev complimented, bringing a flush to the raven’s cheeks.

“Thanks, Nasha helped me get ready again.”

“He is a very resourceful snake, that one.” That was Tom that time.

“Mmhmm, and I love him.”

His guardians smiled.

“We know you do, darling. He’s your familiar, and he’s very protective of you. He’s been such a help to you that it’s no wonder you love him.” Severus said softly. “Now, let’s fetch that snake of yours and get going. Lucius would never forgive us if we arrived late to help set up.

“Nevermind Lucius, Dray would be so upset and not talk to me if I dared to be late for his birthday!”

The three laughed, and set off for the Floo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back !!! I will be updating rlly soon this hasn't been abandoned!! 
> 
> 18.7.18


	2. -2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, hi there! I know it's been a while... a loooooooong while, but i'm back and hopefully ready for business! this story is not abandoned, i just went on an unplanned hiatus while exams and stuff completely ate up my inspiration, but oh welllll that doesn't matter now cuz im here!! 
> 
> sorry if the chapter disappoints, not a lot happens,, but i wanted to use this sequel to kinda focus more on harry's issues as well as his relationship with dray and also his guardians,, apologies in advance for the poor writing, i've not written in a while and im pretty rusty, but nonetheless, i hope you enjoy the update! 
> 
> lots of love, petey_pie (or ashton i mean idk whether to go username or actual name o0ps)

The floo system in Gaunt Manor was connected to a total of three other networks; one being Malfoy Manor, the second being Severus Snape’s quarters in Hogwarts, and the third; the Leaky Cauldron. For as much as the fireplace was large and grand, the inhabitants of the manor didn’t have many places they needed to be, especially those to which they couldn’t simply apparate. Hence it was mainly used for social instances, for example attending the belated birthday party of one Malfoy Heir.

Standing in front of the fireplace and holding a handful of ashen powder in one hand, Harry motioned for his snake to remain by his side and swivelled to face outward where his guardians, his _parents_ , stood smiling fondly at him.

“Remember to speak clearly, love. It wouldn’t do for you to get sent to the Cauldron on accident,” Tom reminded, his arm slung casually around Sev’s shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes fondly at his guardians worry but nodded nonetheless.

With one hand at his ears, he unclipped his hearing aids and bundled them carefully into his pocket. With the other, he dropped the handful of powder and said clearly, “Malfoy Manor!”

In a flash of green, he was whisked away. Used to the sensation by now, Harry didn’t struggle with retaining his balance, but still desperately clutched Nasha to his chest for the short yet disorienting journey through the fireplaces. When he was fired out on the other side, he fought to appear casual and unbothered, slipping his aids in and waving a hand in a silent spell to clear the soot from his robes. After all, the trace was only implemented on a wand, and said nothing about children using wandless magic outside of Hogwarts. He smirked, returning his attention to the Manor he had just arrived in.

Standing waiting to greet him were none other than Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and, confidently, he started forwards only to be scooped into a warm embrace from the pair.

“Hadrian, it’s lovely to see you. How is it living in your new home so far?” Asked Narcissa.

Harry smiled. “It’s been _amazing,_ but I’ve missed you so much!”

“Severus and Tom are taking good care of you then?” That was Lucius, and Harry pulled back to giggle up at the man.

“Do you even have to ask? Of course! They love me and I love them!” He insisted, pulling the blond down by his robes and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. He turned and instead of repeating the action to Narcissa, he gently clasped her hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her ring-adorned knuckles. Watching her pleased smirk, he flushed and stepped back once again.

“Dray is waiting on you in his room, darling, if you want to go help him get ready,” said Narcissa, ushering Harry towards the corridor beside the entrance room. The boy didn’t protest, too excited at the prospect of seeing his best friend to notice the pointed looks Narcissa sent her husband behind his rapidly retreating back, so he continued on his merry way towards Draco’s bedroom.

The trip through the grand halls was swift and familiar, but Harry didn’t linger. It had been a whole three days without seeing his Draco, and he had been restless and anxious without him. It should have worried him, and on some level it did, but all his mind could focus on was seeing his best friend again. He arrived outside of the looming mahogany door of Draco’s room, and, forgoing knocking, simply barged right in. He spotted his friend standing by his bed, staring intently into his open wardrobe.  Harry grinned and without a moments hesitation barrelled into the blond knocking the other onto the soft mattress. Excitable and elated at the feeling of his Draco back in his arms, even if said boy had literally just screeched so loud it had induced a feedback loop in the youngers hearing aids, Harry gave his friend a mere moment of realization before he was grasping at Draco’s hands and tugging them above his head, pressing them into the bed with a mischievous smirk. He leaned in towards the other, face mere inches away from the blonds own.

“Did’ya miss me, Dray?” Harry teased, watching the surprise fade from silver eyes only to be replaced by determined amusement. Before he knew what was happening Draco had bucked his hips, using his larger stature and marginally greater strength to flip them over and ultimately end up on top of the smaller boy, keeping him held firmly against the mattress. Harry’s breath left him in a gentle laugh and he relaxed into the bed.

“Of course I missed you, Ri. Apart from the first time we’d met, this is the longest we’ve been apart! I’m _grossly_ co-dependent now because of you!” He whined, but Harry could hear the teasing lilt to his voice.

“Ha ha ha, you’re so funny.” The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes. “I’m serious! What’s it been like without me?” Draco scoffed and let himself fall beside Harry, curling into his side. He hummed thoughtfully, and Harry tucked himself under Draco’s chin as he awaited an answer.

“I don’t know what you want me to say; that it’s been boring and I’ve been less happy without you to cheer me up for a whole three days?”

Huffing, Harry shoved away from the other boy and rolled off of the bed towards where Nasha and Scitalis were curled up beside the fireplace. The larger snake had made his way across to the cobra almost as soon as they’d entered the room and currently sat coiled around the smaller snake possessively. Harry crouched beside them.

“You suck at being sweet. Just get dressed, idiot. Your party starts soon.”

Rolling his eyes, Draco, too, clambered from the bed, strolling back over to his open wardrobe and gazing in as he rummaged intently for an outfit. Sneaking a glance at what his raven-haired boy was wearing, the belated birthday boy decided on a deep green silken shirt, completed with black slacks and dress robes hemmed with silver thread. His outfit complimented Harry’s as was his intentions, and he took his time stripping from his pyjamas and daintily stepping into his trousers as he began their conversation again.

“What’s with the obsession with how I felt, anyways? Is something up with you? Did you feel something weird?” The blond prodded, carefully zipping up the fly of his slacks.

Harry turned, letting himself sit down and lean against the coiled mountain of snake behind him. He shrugged, “I dunno. I guess I was pretty agitated. I think Tom and Sev caught on a little yesterday, ‘cause they’ve been weird since.”

“Maybe it’s just because we’ve been around each other constantly for almost a year now. Like, with school, there were little to no times you weren’t with me, or at least one of our other friends. It might just be because of going from that to being in constant proximity to Tom and Sev as guardians. I’m not your therapist though, so maybe that’s a question for her.”

Harry hummed. “Maybe,” he said.

Tugging his shirt over his shoulders and setting to buttoning it up, Draco side-eyed the raven-haired boy across the room.

“What? You seem disappointed. I’m sorry if you wanted another reaction from me,” said Draco. “It _was_ only three days after all.”

He fixed his collar and cuffs and shrugged on his dress robes, perching on the soft sheets of the bed as he slid his socks over his feet.

“Don’t worry about it, Dray. I just thought it might be something real and not just me getting stupid and anxious like always.”

As soon as he’d toed his shoes on, Draco frowned and walked up behind the younger boy where he crouched, slipping his slender arms under scrawnier armpits and hoisting Harry up and into his embrace. With a gentle sigh, Draco buried his face into the satiny skin of the others neck.

“Your anxiety isn’t stupid. We’ve talked about this, Ri. It’s natural and fine, and you’re getting so much better already. Don’t put yourself down. Anyways, we should go find our parents, get ready for today, okay?”  His voice was muffled against Harry, but the latter understood him just fine, smiling meekly as he spun around and clasped the blonds hand in his own, beginning to tug him towards the door.

“Nasha and Sci aren’t coming just yet. Nash gets a little woozy after the floo and he needs a little bit to recover,” Harry said.

Draco replied with a smile, “of course.”

And together, they wandered from the room.

The haunting hallways of Malfoy Manor made Harry’s heart pang with content and as they strolled slowly back to the entrance room to meet up with their guardians, Harry reminisced to his Yule; the Yule spent with the Malfoys which had ultimately changed his life. He sighed contentedly and leaned more of his weight into Draco, entwining their fingers.

As they approached the entrance, the boys caught on to the sound of raised voices echoing down the corridor. Harry furrowed his brows and stopped walking, pulling Draco to a standstill as he carefully turned the sensitivity on his hearing aids up just a little.

_“That isn’t possible! Not only would they tell us, but we would’ve been able to sense it! To see physical manifestation of it!”_

That sounded awfully like Narcissa. Harry’s frown deepened.

_“You need to calm down, I can’t know for sure unless I test for it specifically and I won’t subject them to that until I am totally sure.”_

And that was Sev.

_“This is a conversation for a different time. We will come back to this later, when there is no risk of being walked in on by our haplessly curious children whom I am sure are standing in the hallway this very second, undoubtedly listening in.”_

And with the comment from Tom, the conversation stopped. Harry scowled and readjusted his aids, taking Draco by the hand once more.

“What was that about?” The blond asked, tilting his head towards the other.

Sighing, Harry shrugged. “They were talking about us, something about us anyways, but I’m not too sure what. I’ll ask Tom ‘bout it later and write you about whatever I find out.”

Draco nodded, appeased, and began leading Harry towards the entrance room, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Harry gravitated towards his guardians and watched with a soft smile as Draco greeted them both with warm hugs and broad grins. They both wished him a happy belated birthday and handed over their respective gifts before the families split into smaller groups to finalise the setup of Draco’s birthday picnic.

The Malfoy Estate had grounds that stretched for acres, but not too far from the manor lay a picturesque gazebo settled in the midst of the flower garden. It was large enough to shelter many, but only a select few Malfoy acquaintances had been invited, not to mention the few Draco had invited hidden from his parents watchful eyes. They would be surprised, yes, and presumably annoyed, but the Malfoy Heir would settle for nothing less than being accompanied by all of his close friends, no matter their families or affiliations. Anyway, the gazebo had been set up with a large table, decked out with a lavish feast of party foods and juice to satisfy a newly-twelve-year-olds palate. It really was beautiful, but Tom accompanied Narcissa out nonetheless to add some finishing touches in terms of decoration and practicality; namely insect repellent. That left Severus to enlist Draco’s help in setting up a modest table in the entryway for people to deposit presents, and to organise somewhere for people to leave jackets and bags lest they prefer to take them off.

Lucius took the opportunity to lead Harry away from the bustle, heading outside with the boy but starting in the opposite direction from Tom, Narcissa and the gazebo.

“I just wanted to chat with you. Tom and Severus said you’ve been a little up and down since summer began. Is there anything going on? Anything you want to talk about that you didn’t want to bring up in front of them?”

Harry shook his head firmly but reached out to clasp Lucius’ hand in his own and squeeze it reassuringly.

“It’s just a lot different,” He began. “I dunno how to explain it. I love them so much, but even at Hogwarts there was ample opportunity for me to be alone or to seek attention when I pleased. There were places I could hide or de-stress, and I only had to eat what and when I felt like it. Not to mention I’ve not slept in my own room all year and it’s s-so disconcerting. Everything is so good a-and I know I should be g-grateful and all, but I just don’t know h-how I’m supposed to act, or what I’m supposed t-to do all day! And I’m so s-s-scared that they’re going to c-come to their senses and realise I’m j-just a worthless freak and they deserve so m-much better!”

Trembling, voice watery and eyes streaming, Harry was tugged into a solid chest and pressed up into Lucius’ warm body, the mans hand trailing up and down his spine in a way so reminiscent of the very first time the man had soothed him back at Yule. It brought another wave of emotion down across the boy and his hitching breaths quickly morphed into quiet sobs, smothered and muffled in the dress robes of the man holding him.

“Oh no,” Lucius breathed. “It must be so difficult for you, adjusting to such a different life than you’ve been used to, but I can say one thing for certain and that is that you are _not_ a freak, and that Tom and Severus love you with their entire souls, they would never simply change their mind about your worth because you are undoubtedly the best thing that has happened to the both of them in an awfully long time. I know what I’m saying isn’t magically going to change how you feel about yourself, nor what you’re feeling, however I speak honestly.”

Harry shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut and moving with Lucius as he lifted the smaller boy up from the ground and held him gently to his chest. Harry hooked his legs around the man’s waist, his arms around his neck, and let the tension bleed from his body, let the blond man’s soothing words wash over him. His breathing settled down a little, his tears halting and Lucius continued to talk, changing onto more mundane topics as they stood in the middle of the grounds and swayed lightly until the two had calmed enough to return to reality, to feel ready enough to re-join their families.

\--0—

Harry noticed the moment Tom caught sight of his red-rimmed eyes and the dried tear tracks meandering down his cheeks, because the mans gaze went from a relaxed kind of happy to flat out murderous in mere milliseconds. Grasping Lucius’ hand a little tighter, he urged the blond man half-behind him and gazed up at his guardian as he stalked towards where they had just entered the gazebo.

“What on earth happened?” Tom demanded, glaring at Lucius as if he was imagining every possible way to end the blond mans life.

“Nothing you need to worry about, Tom. We talked, I got worked up over nothing, and Lucius calmed me back down.” Harry locked eyes with his guardian and shot him a pointed look.

Beside him, Lucius cracked a weak smile. “We were simply discussing the holidays insofar, and Hadrian has decided that once you return home later on he would benefit from having an honest conversation with you and Severus about how he is feeling. That is all.” Harry nodded in agreement, squeezing the mans hand once more before he let himself stumble forward and embrace his guardian tightly. His arms looped around Tom’s waist and he pressed his face into the smooth silk of his shirt, relishing in the reassuring waft of sweet spice that accompanied the man. He felt a gentling hand come to rest on his shoulder and nuzzled in even closer.

“Of course, we would be happy to oblige almost any request you ask of us, darling,” Tom crooned, “especially if it is something that is affecting you so profoundly.”

Nodding into the mans side, Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly and let the following silence envelope him. If he’d had the will to remove his hands from embracing Tom he would’ve removed his hearing aids, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go.

Unsure of how long they stood simply embracing, Harry was tugged back to reality by the sound of loud, boisterous, but ultimately familiar voices drifting through the garden. He pulled back from Tom reluctantly, but as soon as he spotted Draco meandering through the flowers, accompanied by both Blaise and Pansy, his bad mood dissipated. Taking off at a sprint, the boy clumsily traversed between patches of blooming flowers until he could tackle Blaise into an eager hug, waiting only a moment before repeating the process with Pansy. When he stood back, grinning lopsidedly, Blaise laughed.

“It’s good to see you too, Harry.”

A little embarrassed at his enthusiasm, the boy flushed and sidestepped so he could partially hide himself beside Draco’s own amused form. From where he stood, it was easy to take in how different both of his friends appeared out of school, wearing their own clothes rather than the uniform he was so accustomed to seeing them in. Blaise, for example, was wearing a dark purple jumper layered over a white shirt, his tight black trousers tucked into dragonhide boots. His hair was slicked back as usual, highlighting his elegance with an ease that many would be envious of. Harry noted that he had forgone robes. Pansy, on the other hand, was wearing a sleeveless, light green summer dress, tight around her bodice with a gently flowing skirt that hung down to just below her knees. She wore tall stockings and brogues with a heel, black and shimmering in the sunlight. Harry thought she looked beautiful, so said so.

“You look really lovely today, Pansy,” He said. She flushed gently, and Harry thought it made her golden skin glow. He was unaware of the way Draco’s own smile morphed into a frown.

Turning to Blaise, Harry beamed. “And you too! Your jumper makes you look very handsome, Blaise.”

“Thanks, Harry.” His voice was shy, but quietly pleased. Harry nodded his head in reply.

Draco cleared his throat, “I’m going to go wait on everyone else arriving,” he gritted out, “I’m sure Harry will have no problem showing you the way.”

He turned on his heel and stalked off before Harry had a chance to ask him what was wrong. He may be rather oblivious, but the hurt panging through his chest that wasn’t his own was more than obvious enough. Miffed, the boy shrugged and made a point to ask later, but for now led his friends down to where they would celebrate Draco’s birthday.


	3. -3-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi! I'm going to try(?) to update weekly if i can from now on, but I cant make any promises! 
> 
> unbeta-d ~28.7.18~

Draco Malfoy prided himself on being a cool, logical, rational person. He excelled at thinking things through, formulating plans and providing logical explanations to any illogical event or person within his life. But there was one thing, one person, who never failed to morph Draco into the illogical one, who somehow managed to break right through his cool exterior and invoke emotions he was normally so good at concealing. Take right now as an example; It was his belated birthday party, and he was waiting by the fireplace in the entrance hall for more guests to arrive. More, because his two oldest friends had already arrived – arrived and had swiftly stolen the attention, the affection, of the one person who made Draco weak in more ways than one. They had been simply walking down to the gazebo and one Hadrian Potter-Snape-Riddle had intercepted them, greeted his friends, and the boy had the nerve to compliment them both when he had uttered no such words to Draco upon him getting dressed that morning! Draco was supposed to be the most important person to Harry, not Blaise or even Pansy! And hence lay the root of his problem. When normally he was very good at not letting himself feel such ridiculous emotions – he would not admit to feeling _jealous_ of all things – or showing any kind of outward sign, the annoyance bubbling in his chest was already spilling over into a dark scowl, into his fisted hands hanging tensely by his sides. He could see his father sending him questioning looks, his mother raising one delicate eyebrow in confusion, but he ignored them astutely.

His thoughts drifted continually back to Harry as more guests began to arrive; Vincent and Greg, followed by Theodore, and then Hermione, Ron with Fred and George, and Neville all stumbled out one after the other. Draco pointedly stepped forward, plastering a charming smile across his previously downturned lips, opening his arms to embrace his friends one by one. He could tell his parents behind him were remarkably not impressed at the fact that Draco had invited people without their knowledge or express permission, but as there were no parents trailing on the end of the group they couldn’t exactly say anything about it. The look they shot him when he turned to begin leading the remainder of his guests down to the garden told him enough about what was going to happen once everyone had left. He helped his friends ditch their outerwear in the appropriate place, thanked them all sincerely for the gifts they deposited on the assigned table, and then started the short meander through the gardens to where Harry, Blaise and Pansy awaited.

Chattering with Fred and George, who had promptly left Neville, Hermione and Ron to themselves behind them, Draco threw himself into the conversation, desperately trying to ignore his budding jealousy as they grew closer to the gazebo and he noted how Harry was sat -between both Pansy and Blaise- on the grass beside the structure. The way the smaller boy was leaning into Blaise, attention focused raptly on the boy’s hand whilst he carefully constructed a daisy chain, made Draco’s stomach churn and his face heat up. He was scowling again, Fred and George well aware of his change of mood and swiftly running ahead to greet ‘Marcus’ and catch up, but the blond forced himself to refrain from doing something rash like marching over and picking his boy up, dragging him to his rightful place in Draco’s lap. Instead he simply cleared his throat pointedly, like the young Heir he is, and turned to speak to everyone as their chatter fizzled out.

“I’d just like to formally thank everyone for coming today; it means a lot to me to get to celebrate with my closest friends. I know we’re an… _interesting_ – or maybe unconventional is a better word for it – group, but I have never been so happy and proud to interact and show my affection for a group of people as amazing as you guys are. And I really don’t want to get too sappy – I _am_ a Malfoy after all – but you mean the world to me so thank you for coming and I hope you have a lovely day!”

The impromptu speech was greeted with gentle cheers and applause (he was pretty sure one of the twin’s wolf whistled, but he didn’t know for certain) and he bowed his head gratefully, stepping smoothly towards the large table and settling into a chair. His friends took it as a cue to mimic his actions, taking their seats with minimal chatter. Harry dashed over to nab the chair beside Draco, turning to face him with an open grin.

“It’s so good to see everyone again, isn’t it!” He exclaimed happily. Draco gritted his teeth, wrapping an arm across the smaller boy’s shoulders possessively.

“Of course it is, Ri. Are you enjoying yourself?”

Harry nodded, leaning his head onto the blond’s shoulder as the birthday boy smiled smugly. Silver eyes met chocolate ones across the table and Draco smirked, watching as Blaise rolled his eyes and mouthed a silent ‘Jealousy? Really?’ across the table. The blond huffed through his nose, tucking his head into the crook of Harry’s shoulder and inhaling deeply. The smaller boy flushed but made no move to push him away.

When the table was full, they turned their attention to eating.

\--0—

As the day dragged on, the kids kept themselves plenty busy in the lush gardens of Malfoy Manor. They ate, played tag and hide and seek and gobstones, lazed around in the sun surrounded by flowers, chatted about everything and anything, and generally just had an enjoyable time. Much like all good things, though, it came to an end. As dusk crept across the grounds, the group of friends retreated inside, congregating in the entrance room where Draco’s parents waited alongside Harry’s. One by one the children departed, embracing both Harry and Draco tightly before they went, making promises to plan more outings, more meet-ups during the course of the long summer. The boys returned the wishes, waving until the last guests disappeared from the grand fireplace.

Then, and only then, did the group in the entryway relax.

As much as the boys loved their friends, hosting a get-together was exhausting. As much as Lucius and Narcissa liked providing for their children, watching over such a large group was exhausting. As much as Tom adored making his boy happy, keeping up a false persona was exhausting. And as much as Severus wanted nothing more than to make Harry and Draco’s life the best that he could, social situations were exhausting. The sudden absence of the causes of their stress meant Harry didn’t hesitate to traipse across to his parents, wrapping his arms around Severus and snuffling sadly. The man deftly unclipped his son’s hearing aids, catching him as he slumped in relief. Instead of letting Harry slump to the floor in a tired puddle, he lifted him by his waist and settled him on one hip, pocketing his aids as to not lose them.

“Do you mind if we crash here for the night, Cissa, Lucius?” Severus asked, smiling meekly. Narcissa nodded immediately.

“Of course. You’re always welcome to stay here. You can take your usual guest room, I’m sure you know where it is?”

“Yes, thank you. I’m going to take Hadrian and get him settled. I think he’s more than a little burnt out.”

Lucius smiled. “It’s understandable enough. I think we all are.”

Severus made to reply but was interrupted by a meek cough from Draco.

“Do you want me to look out his pyjamas? If you guys want the bed to yourself, Ri can always share with me? I mean, not that he has to, but… Well, I’d like to…” He mumbled, voice teary and tired but earnest all the same.

“That’s a lovely idea, Draco. Come on, you can help me get him changed and settled then while your parents and Tom finish cleaning up.” Severus reached out a hand to clasp in the small blonds, starting at a steady pace down the corridor towards the bedrooms. If Tom was correct and the boys had accidentally formed a rudimentary kind of soul bond then the proximity would do no harm, but that was a subject for another day.

Ducking into Draco’s room as the blond held the heavy door open, Severus glided to the plush bed, setting his son onto the sheets delicately. He noted the presence of the sleeping snakes by the fireplace, pondered on their absence throughout the course of the day with a frown. With nimble fingers he manoeuvred Harry out from his robes, deftly unbuttoning his shirt and slacks and removing both garments, leaving the sleepy boy clad in only his underwear. Draco had deposited an older pair of dark blue silk pyjamas beside the pair and Severus took them gratefully, wriggling his boy into the sleek clothes as the blond stood and watched quietly. It wasn’t as if he was unused to seeing Harry in a state of undress, especially given they shared a room at school and Draco often helped the smaller boy with his medicated baths, but it never failed to make his heart beat just that bit faster, a trickle of possessiveness curling in his gut. Almost as if Harry could sense Draco’s feelings, his eyes fluttered open and landed on the older boy as Sev busied himself buttoning up the nightshirt. Draco flushed, a pang of _-affection love happy-_ that most certainly didn’t come from himself washed over him. Eyes widening, the boy took a deep breath and gazed intently at the – now clothed – Harry, projecting as best as he could a rush of _– love content possessive –_ and watching in awe as the raven-haired boy gasped slightly, eyes wide and pupils blown.

Severus raised a brow and Harry rolled his head to shift his attention back to his parent, wrapping his tired arms around the mans shoulders and nuzzling softly into his neck. Without his aids in he didn’t have much clue as to what his voice sounded like, but in his dozy state he mewled a quiet ‘ _papa_ ’ and let his eyes flutter shut. Slipping into slumber once again, Harry completely missed the look of utter shock and elation on his Sev’s – his _papa’s-_ face as he clutched the boy tightly to his chest. Draco was still stood beside them, meeting the mans gaze with a warm grin.

“He’s wanted to call you that for a while, but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries,” Draco informed quietly, voice hushed even though it bore no risk of waking Harry.

Severus was lost for words, pressing kisses across the top of Harry’s braided hair as he tried to quell the overwhelming rush of love that swarmed him at the thought. His son wanted him to be his dad, his _papa_ and it was all that Severus had ever wanted but never known he was craving. He reluctantly set Harry back down on the bed, tucking him under the lush duvet carefully as he turned to Draco once more.

“I trust you can get ready alright, or would you like help too?” He enquired, tilting his head and smiling just a little, his good mood unspoilable.

“I’m alright on my own, but thanks Uncle Sev. Go brag to Uncle Tom, I know you must be dying to!” The little boy poked his tongue out and Severus laughed, loud and amused. He swooped in to grab the blond and tug him to his chest, smothering his face in kisses before standing and ruffling his hair. Draco looked affronted but his pleased flush said otherwise.

“Cheeky brat. Sleep well, though, and don’t stay up too late. I will see you both in the morning,” Severus said. He turned and carefully slipped from the room, the fact that he still had Harry’s hearing aids in his pocket completely slipping his mind as Draco waved him right out the door. As much as he didn’t want to prove the little boy right, the man couldn’t help but speed up until he was dashing through the long corridors, robes billowing behind him in his haste. Skidding into the entrance room, Severus’ eyes flickered around until landing on Tom. He grinned mischievously, launching himself across the room until he barrelled into his lover’s arms, ignoring his squawk of surprise as he squeezed the other tightly.

“He called me Papa, Tom! _Papa!_ Can you believe it! Merlin I’m so happy, I can hardly believe it!” Severus buried his head in the crook of his partners neck, exhaling joyfully and securing his arms around Tom’s neck, pressing as close as was physically possible.

“Are you kidding? No way, Sev that’s amazing! I’ll admit I’m a little jealous he said it to you first, but this is great! I’m so happy,” Tom replied sweetly, his eyes still a little shocked but well overweighed by the sheer joy glinting in the crimson irides. Severus nodded his head, squeezing his eyes shut to hold back tears he hadn’t realised were stinging at his tear ducts. He felt Tom’s hands rubbing soothingly up and down his back and hiccupped on a sob, mentally chastising himself for being so weak to his own emotions. Instead of mocking him like Sev had expected, however, his lover simply held him tighter, shushed soothingly and encouraged the dark-haired man to let it all out. Vaguely aware of Lucius and Narcissa slipping out of the room, Severus let himself go, loud, echoing sobs forcing their way from his chest but muffled against his partner. He trembled and shook, voice gradually growing hoarse with the force of his cries, the built-up emotion coming to a climax in the violent way suppressed emotions tended to, but Tom supported him through it all.

When his cries tapered into sniffled, Tom gripped his shoulders and held him at arm’s length, peering into his shorter lover’s eyes. He lifted a hand and swiped at the silvery tear trails tracking down Severus’ face, the other holding the man steady.

“Are you feeling better, my love?” Tom asked, probing gently at his lover’s mind in search of any immediate distress. Severus mock glared, huffing but nodding nonetheless.

“Much. I’m sorry for getting so worked up, but after… well, you know how my childhood was, I had never dared to hope someone as amazing as our Hadrian would honour me so much as to think of me as a father figure, let alone openly call me by such a title.”

Tom nodded in understanding, pulling Severus back into a brief embrace before taking a proper step back and entwining their hands.

“Let’s go get ready for bed, sweetheart. It’s been an eventful day, and I look forward to the morning.”

Severus wholeheartedly agreed.

\--0—

Meanwhile, Draco took his sweet time changing into his own pyjamas, occasionally glancing at Harry where he lay curled up into an adorably small ball under his duvet. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, fed the snakes, and made sure his room was tidy before he too slipped into bed beside his boy. Still thinking about the strange bursts of emotion earlier, Draco decided to test out the connection between himself and Harry just a little bit more. Shutting his eyes, he wrapped both arms around Harry and tugged him onto his chest, positioning the sleeping boy so that he was laying on top of Draco, chest to chest, with an arm and a leg slung over the blond’s body, his head tucked under his chin. Settled and comfortable, he took a deep breath and relaxed his body, letting himself fall into an easy state of meditation that he had been made to master at an early age. By now it was habitual, and as he sunk deeper into his own mindscape, he felt around for any abnormality, any threads of unusual magic or consciousness.

Now, normally, Draco’s mindscape was easy to manoeuvre. It was ordinarily made up of streams of writhing green threads, entwined with the looping silvery currents of his magic. He was accustomed to this, accustomed to his conscious and magic and their colours and feelings. Now, though? Now, interloping between the pre-existing links of his very being lay twisting flows of golden light, curling and brushing up against his own magic as if it belonged there. At the points where the foreign magic met his own, it glowed a beautiful rose colour. Hesitantly, Draco reached out and, after a moment deliberating, touched one of the strange yet familiar strain of magic. Before he knew what was happening, he was being dragged violently along with the channel, unable to get free of its grasp. He knew not how long he was forced through the stream, but finally, after what felt like an age, he was catapulted out and into a consciousness that was not his own. It was chaotic, to say the least. Golds and whites clashing violently against one another, splashes of colour thrown around haphazardly. It was such a stark contrast to Draco’s own that he struggled to keep ahold of his discipline enough to remain down in what could only have been Harry’s own mindscape. If it weren’t for the soothing presence of familiar silver threads, tethering the gold down, weaving between areas of potential conflict and soothing the restless nature of the magic, then the entire place would be in utter disarray. Threads were splintering off, darkening in colour and tinged with distress. Draco cowered away, distressed by how pained and confused, and jerked himself back to his conscious state. His eyes flew open and his breath came in terrified pants. If that was what lay underneath Harry’s façade of okay-ness, then something was very, very wrong.

He had to tell Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it highkey sucks lol


End file.
